The Forever Series- Part 2: Perfect Doesn't Last
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Prequel to Break-Up. Rewritten/Revised. This is the story how Lucy found a love that bloomed into something beautiful only for tragedy to strike and wilt away her love with a certain Saber. Rated M: Language and Sexual Themes
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Here is a teaser to my new and upcoming part of this gigantic series that all started out as a simple one-shot. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to reading this story as I will writing it. Enjoy :) R&R. **

Perfect Doesn't Last

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Every story has a beginning, a middle and an end. For me it has never gone in that particular order, my life has been nothing but trauma after trauma. Losing my mother at such a young age and it's not like my father and I ever saw eye to eye.

It seemed like pain would be the only thing I would ever come to know in this life. That is until I met him, the person that would grow into becoming my best friend. Sweeping me off my feet and running away with me was the best decision I could have ever made, it led me to my family and most importantly, to _him_.

He is only light in my life that keeps me going when times are tough, even if my feelings for him need to remain in the shadows I didn't mind it. Not at all, as long as it meant I could still keep that part of him that was my friend. I was content and then she came back and my world crumbled all over again.

I didn't know what to do, think or even feel as I watched the boy I grew to fall in love with, show that same love to another.

I was lost, distraught and just in pure despair losing my chance to tell him the truth.

Then like that, before I knew it, just when I was starting to think all hope for my so called love life is gone, he showed up out of nowhere and took me by surprise, the sworn rival of our guild was slowly starting to make me feel whole again.


	2. Chapter 1

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 1

The Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I stretched my arms as we all got off the train, it was quite the tiring day as our team made it at Akane Resort to where most of us will be enjoying ourselves on vacation. After all the literal hell our guild has been through, with the GMG's awhile back and all the events that followed, it only seemed right to go on a much needed vacation. Giggling catches my attention, I look over and see Lisanna poking Natsu as he's trying to recover from the motion sickness, I instinctively roll my eyes and turn back around to get my luggage.

"If you roll your eyes at them anymore, you'll lose the ability." Erza says with a sly smile, knowingly.

I pout at her and sigh, as if it weren't obvious, I have stupidly fallen in love with my best friend. Ever since Lisanna came back from Edolas, she and Natsu have been an item. I was too late to tell him how I felt, I never got my chance and well he's happy so I'm happy. All of the girls know how I feel, even Mira is disappointed. Granted she loves her sister but she always felt that Lisanna wasn't right for Natsu in that way, more like a sister to him than anything but things have a funny way of switching up on you. Erza, Gray, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, Lisanna and I have all come in one group. Laxus, Mira, Wendy, Happy, Carla and Lily, and Kanna, in the other. I wait for everyone else to grab their things so we can get to the hotel, I am in desperate need of a shower, after a while I decided to walk ahead and wait for everyone to catch up, not long after we are all checked into Akane Hotel.

Once everyone got to the lobby, Erza wrote all of our names on pieced of paper and we pulled them to see who we are rooming with. Levy is rooming with Juvia, Erza and Mira, Kanna, Wendy and Carla, Gray and Laxus, then Gajeel, Lily Natsu, and Happy. I am with Lisanna. Just great, I am going to have such fun with her as a roomie, cue the eye roll. What?! So I can listen to her and Natsu go at it all night? Yeah I think not. Hopefully I can switch, if not I'd rather sleep outside. I'm not in the mood to care, I just want a nice hot relaxing shower to get my mind off things. Lisanna, Natsu and I walk up to our room, 305, and settle in. Lisanna tells me that she's going out with Natsu for a bit and will be back. I flash a smile and tell them to have fun while on the inside I'm really annoyed. I sigh and plop my bag on the bed, I claim the one next to the window that has a walk-out balcony. If I am forced to share a room with her then I deserve the window side. God, I really am pathetic. I'm 18 years old and I can't even be honest with myself. I really need to shake off these feelings for Natsu, I mean they have faded over time but are still in the background and that's enough to make me remember everything.

There was a time where I thought he could actually reciprocate my feelings but then Lisanna came back, he started spending all his time with her and forgetting about me all together. I mean we're still good friends, we're just not as close as we once were and that hurts me more than him not knowing my true feelings. I feel like I've lost my best friend. I gulp back the lump in my throat and pick out my bathroom essentials and new outfit to wear and lay it out on the bed. I walk into the bathroom and sigh as I strip out of my clothes and kick them to the side as I start up the shower. I step in letting the hot water touch every exposed part of my body, hoping to wash the feelings away. I wash my hair and body a few times over and just let the hot water beat down my back, loosening the tense muscles then I decide to get out when I'm all pruny. I wrap myself up in the big fluffy red towel and step out of the bathroom, steam following me, I look up and jump with a start almost losing my towel in the process.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing here?" I ask alarmed.

His eyes widened seeing me in nothing but a towel and blushed as he looked away embarrassed. Which is strange to me since this isn't the first time he caught me like this, but I suppose that since he's dating now, he's become more aware of things like that.

"Sorry Luce, Lisanna told me to meet her here."

"O-oh. Alright well, do you mind? I still have to get dressed."

"No, not at all." He said with a smile.

I raised an eyebrow at him, that was cue for him to leave but as dense as he is sometimes, he didn't get it. We were just standing there in awkward silence until he finally got the hint.

"Oh, right. Sorry Luce, just tell Lis that I will be in the lobby."

I nodded, "Will do."

He nodded and stopped for a second with his hand slipping from the door knob, "Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that you are still my best friend, right? You're important to me. That will never change."

I hesitated before answering, "R-right."

"I'm really sorry we haven't hung out like we used to, it's just Lis-" he cut himself off and shook his head, a loss for words.

"Hey, it's fine. We're still Team Natsu, yeah?" I said smiling.

He smiled back, "You're right, what do you say to a mission when we get home? Just us, you me and Happy, like old times."

I smiled, my heart lifting a weight I hadn't realized was there, "I say that sounds like an awesome idea."

He smiled in a way that I hadn't seen in a while, his big goofy grin that he always used to flash me.

"Great."

He left shortly after and I sighed, plopping on the bed. I groaned mentally cursing myself for some unknown reason, all I know is that my head hurts and I can't think clearly. I could seriously go for a drink now, I look over at the clock that sits on the side of the bed on an end table. It flashes 8:00pm in big red numbers, blinking at me, eh it's not too early. I put on my underwear which consisted of a matching pink lace set of bra and panties, I then pulled up my blue jeans and slipped on my t-shirt that said, 'book lovers have more fun', socks and my plain dark blue hoodie. I tied my shoes and put my hair up in a bun after brushing it out, grabbed my purse out of my suitcase which has my hotel keys, house keys, wallet, spare book and make-up. I sigh, ready to go. I really don't care about my appearance, it's not like I'm dressing to impress anyone. I just want to relax and have a drink or two alone. I guess I spoke too soon, as I just left my room an arm loops through mine.

"C'mon LuLu, we're all going out for drinks and fun. Laxus, Mira, Cana are all meeting up with us at Twist." Levy said cheerfully.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked.

I was answered with laughter, yup that's a no.

"What on earth are you wearing, Lucy?" Juvia asked, raising a brow.

I'm obviously not dressed to go clubbing or anything, "Clothes Juvia, obviously."

She rolled her eyes, "Well yeah but a dress wouldn't hurt. Even Erza is dressed up, well Jellal is meeting up with her later but still."

I giggled, "Look, you ladies have men to dress for, I just have my books and they think I look hot in this."

"I second that, Bunny Girl. Nerdy is the new sexy." Gajeel said, grabbing Levy's ass.

Juvia, Erza and I giggled at Levy's face flushing in embarrassment.

"Yeah Juvia, don't judge Lucy. If she wants to dress like a total bum that's her choice." Lisanna said, running a hand through her hair.

I raise my eyebrow at her, okay that was totally uncalled for. Bitch. I was about to retort back until Erza gave me a look to let it go and not cause a scene. I pouted and carried on walking with Levy and Gajeel.

"Are you okay?" Levy asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just sometimes I just wanna take her stupid face and ugh-" I said annoyed, demonstrating by punching my own hand.

"Damn Bunny Girl, remind me not to get on your bad side." Gajeel jokes.

I smiled a bit at his comment, Levy rests a hand on my arm. "I know how hard it is for you but you'll find someone Lucy. You'll never know what can happen, the love of your life could be just around the corner. Natsu isn't the only guy out there."

I nod, listening to her advice. "Thanks Lev."

It's not long until we all arrive at the bar called, Twist, it's supposed to be the new best bar here in the resort and why not try it out. They have a nice lounge area where I will be, happily drinking my red wine in a booth, far away from everyone and everything. Everyone else disperses to get drinks and dance, I immediately go for the booth to the right of the building, away from all the commotion. It's perfect, a waiter comes over to take my order. I asked for some red wine and some fries. It's not long until my order comes and I settle down and pull out the book from my purse called, 'Lovers Undoing', it's a romance novel filled with betrayal and surprises. I'm not sure how many hours passed but the waiter kept filling my wine glass as it was nearing empty and I was so engrossed with my book I almost didn't recognize the voice next to me. I blink and look up to deep blue eyes, blonde messy hair and a smirk in place as he looks down at me.

"Why if it isn't my favorite little fairy. What are you doing in a place like this?"

I rolled my eyes, "What does it look like?"

He chuckled, "No need to get all feisty, I mean I love it and all but I meant what are you doing here alone?"

I shrug, "Cause."

"Aren't those your friends over there? Why aren't you with them?"

"Kinda don't feel like being the 3rd wheel. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I dunno, just curious. You don't look like yourself, Lucy."

I laughed at that, "What do you mean? I'm obviously still me."

He shook his head, "No, there's something different about you. You're not as annoyingly optimistic as usual, are you okay?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, unsure if he is being genuinely concerned or his usual smart-ass self.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine."

Now was his turn to raise an eyebrow at me, he motioned for the waiter to get himself a drink.

"Alright, what's wrong. C'mon tell Sting all about it."

I scuffed, "Are you serious? Why do you care?"

"Cause I do, now spill. Sometimes it helps to talk to someone other than your guild, remember, you helped me see that."

I sighed and smiled a little despite myself remembering the last GMG's when Minerva threatened Lector if Sting didn't take us out. I caught him outside that night, fighting himself between what he knows is right and what is expected of him. Noted I had actually come by there on Yukino's behalf but it still counts. Nobody knew about this of course, I hadn't said anything but the cocky, arrogant Sting Eucliffe has a sense of right and wrong if you let him show you. I'm a little flattered that he even remembered that.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd remember that."

He scuffed, "I tend to remember things that are important to me."

I blinked and looked at him, "What?!"

It seems like he didn't even realize what he just said as realization slowly dawned on him, he blushed a lot. It was kind of cute. I giggled at him as he frantically tried to find an explanation.

"Hey you're fine, don't worry about it. Anyways if you must know, I am just a dumb little naive girl that fell in love with her best friend while he would rather have someone else. So I'm sitting here drinking my wine and distracting myself, so if you'll excuse me."

I said in a huff and went back to my book, only for it to get snatched from me. I pouted at Sting as he hid my book in his arms, I tried to retrieve it but it was to no avail.

"Nope, you're not getting it back till you smile." Sting said, smirking at me.

I sighed in annoyance, "Why the hell do you care so much?"

"Cause. Besides Natsu is a bigger idiot that I thought to let you go."

I slouched back and sighed, "Well it's not like he ever knew how I felt about him."

"My point exactly. You're an amazing girl Lucy, with a sexy body to match." He said, winking at me.

At the mention of my looks I grow even more irritated. "You know for a second I thought you were different. But guess I was wrong, you're just like any other guy that thinks with his dick."

I grab my purse, get up out of the booth and am about to storm off. I don't care about my book at the moment that is still in Sing's possession, if anything I'll just buy another copy. It isn't too expensive anyways but damn it all, I hate that! Is that seriously all that guys notice about me? My stupid body?! Ugh! I am so much more than just a pretty face. I can feel the tears start flowing down my cheeks as I leave the bar and into the ongoing rain showers. Just great, can anything else go wrong?! I feel someone hold my hand and pull me back to them, it all happened so quick that I had no time to react. Suddenly I was lip locked with Sting, my eyes widened at the sudden action as his arms circle around me. As quickly as the kiss happened, it ended and Sting was looking at me with those searching deep blue eyes that I found myself getting lost in.

"I didn't mean it in that way, Lucy. I'm sorry."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that any guy would be lucky to have you and to know that Natsu practically ignores you pisses me off."

I blinked, taken aback by his words. I look up at him in curiosity, "Sting…"

"I just want to talk, please?"

I sighed, what do I really have to lose? From what I can see I've already lost so much, my parents, my best friend...In an instance I am overcome with my emotions and I just start to cry uncontrollably. I can't hold it in anymore, the weight of it is too much to take. Sting pulls me into his arms as I cry my heart out on his chest, his arms getting tighter around me protectively as my sobs get worse.

"It hurts Sting, it hurts so much. I can't lie to myself, I love him. I love him so much and now he'll never know. He's been pushing me away ever since they've been together and I don't understand why, I thought I mattered to him. I feel so invisible, like I shouldn't exist at all. I have been quiet for so long, I-I can't-"

My words die in my throat as I choke on a sob, Sting rubs my back to soothe me.

"Lucy, sometimes letting go is the only option you have to save you from losing yourself. I know it's hard and you don't want to but what's worse moving on or trying to fight for something that isn't there?"

I sniffed listening and knowing that he may be right, Levy had told me something similar earlier.

"You don't understand, he's the reason I found where I belong, my family. I can't just let that go, it's not that simple."

"It never is that simple, I'm not saying to stop loving him, I know there will always be love for him in your heart but you can't keep doing this to yourself. Lucy, please, there are others that care about you and hate seeing you battle your heart."

I giggled a bit, "You sound just like Levy."

He chuckled, "Maybe you should start listening to us."

I smile at him which waivers and the tears start flowing again, all this emotional turmoil is taking its toll on me and I want to do nothing but feel the buzz the alcohol gave me, I don't want to think.

"I don't want to talk anymore."

Sting smirked, picking up on what I was talking about and kissed me again, I wrapped my arms around his neck, giving in. I'm not sure if it was the alcohol talking or my own desire to not be alone anymore that compelled me to give in to kiss him but whatever it was, I've never felt more free. Sting lifts me up, bridal side as if reading my mind, he runs through the streets of Akane and to my hotel room, it's not like anyone is there at the moment. Everyone is still at the bar, I doubt anyone noticed me gone. I throw my purse on the dresser that is in the room as Sting kisses me, drunk sloppy kisses as his hands roam my hoodie to pull it off me. I giggle at his efforts and pull it off for him, shirt included, at the sight of me in a bra stirs something similar to lust and excitement in him and I'm pinned to the wall, knocking over a lamp as he kisses me, getting less sloppy as things heat up between us.

His fingers stumble with my pants button, I stop his fingers and help him undo them as he slips them off and tosses them to the side. If I am to lose my pants, so is he, I undo his belt and he gladly slips them off, both of us in nothing but our underwear. Not a single thought enters my mind in how random and wrong this may be, no sadness, no self-loathing, no longing for what I can't have crosses my mind. And from what I can tell, Sting feels the same, we're just going off of instinct and what feels right at the moment. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I'd hook up with Sting of all people but here I am letting his hands roam my body and I can't get enough of his touch, it's intoxicating and I want more, my mind fuzzy from drinking helps me focus on the pleasure of it all.

I push him back and make him sit on the bed, I straddle him and take off his vest exposing his chest. We make out some more until I feel him unclasp my bra and throw it to the side and he flips me over and tugs at my panties, fully exposing myself. His hand holds my arms up over my head as he licks me from my stomach to my breast and down again, teasingly above my lady goods. A moan escapes my lips at the feel of him playing at me, he smirks trailing kisses on my pelvis, I can feel myself getting aroused more by the minute. He removes his hand, and touches my goods, his fingers slide gently inside me feeling incredibly good. I moan more at the movement, squirming around wanting more he chuckles and lowers his face to my goods, his tongue is warm and expert as he licks my vagina. I moan out in pleasure as he laps up my juices, begging for more as my fingers tug at his hair. After awhile when I am out of breath and feel myself sweating he removes his boxes, revealing his erection.

"You sure about this Lucy?"

I nod, "I want you."

He grabs my legs and lifts me up, gently inserting himself into me. The pain lasts for only a few seconds as he thrusts gently then faster and faster. I feel my walls tighten against him as every thrust into me makes me feel as if I may explode with pleasure. Sting moans himself as my back arches to him, making him hit my G-spot every time, I can feel the orgasm rising in me, almost ready to burst. Not long after I feel Sting twitch inside me as he cums, my walls tighten taking in all of his seed. He thrusts in me a few more times before taking himself out and lays on his back on the bed.

"I can't believe we just did that." Sting said after awhile of silence.

"You're telling me. I'm more shocked than you are, I'm no longer a virgin now."

I can still feel my vagina burning and pulsating a little from it being my first time. Sting rolls over to me.

"What, really?" He asked, a bit surprised.

I hit him with a pillow, "Duh, I'm not some hussy that sleeps with anyone and everyone."

He smirks, "Well in that case, ready for round two?"

He wiggles his eyebrows and smirks, I giggle at him and get on top of him.

"You're such a dork."

I lean down and kiss him, our tongues fighting for dominance. Both of us breathing heavily, not knowing why we just had sex but loving every moment that we did, so much so that we're about to do it again. I don't know what this means from now on, I don't know the consequences but whatever they are I will deal with them when the time comes. As for now, being with Sting not only intimately but just being around him, makes me feel happy. And I have not been happy in a very, very long time.


	3. Chapter 2

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 2

Wants and Needs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Light seeps in through the window, warming my face as I flutter my eyes open. Almost instantly pain shoots up in my mind, ugh, hangover. I bring my hand up to rub my temples and sit up in bed, groaning from the movement. I look over at the end table to see what the time is, 10:00AM. Oh my gawd, I've missed breakfast and morning bath with the girls. Ugh, I can already envision the constant questioning when I meet everyone later at the beach. Flashes of last night's events cross my mind and I start blushing, my body growing hot as everything settles in. I notice a glass of water and two aspirin pills on the end table next to the clock along with a note, curious I blink a few times to focus my eyes in order to read it.

_Little Fairy,_

_I had fun last night and I know you did too. Firstly, I didn't expect that to happen, I was just as drunk as you were. I'm not the kind of guy to just hit it and quit it, besides I already care about you too much to do that to you, at any rate I am honored to have been your first even though the circumstances could have been better. Let me make it up to you, if you want to make this into a thing, hit me up. I'll be in room 428, hope to see you._

_Sting_

Oh. My. Gosh. I instinctively hide the note under my pillow and take the aspirin and rush into the shower. He must have left when I finally passed out, at least he did so before Lisanna got back. I don't know what I would do if she and Natsu caught me having sex with one of our rival guilds, even more so the Master of our rival. I don't even know how I feel about this...the sex was great from what I can remember it but I don't have any feelings for Sting. Apparently my body didn't get the memo, I really need to talk to him about this. But first I need to figure out what the hell was I thinking being so reckless, oh that's right I wasn't thinking. I let the moment take me and I just might have made everything worse. After my shower I get into my bikini, a pink matching set with cherry blossoms on them, the bottoms have a little frill on them and so does my top covering me like a bandeau. I put my hair up in its usual side ponytail, tying my pink ribbon tight, then slip on my shorts, flip flops and a white off shoulder crop top. I grab my sunglasses and purse that has my essentials with added beach towel and sunscreen, then head out of the room and towards the beach.

I sigh as I see everyone having fun, the guys are playing volleyball with Erza, Lisanna and Mira. Cana is sun-bathing, Levy, Wendy and the exceeds are playing in the water. And not too far away is Sting and his guild are enjoying the water as well, I try not to stare too long at the way the water drips down Sting's chest. My attention is averted elsewhere when I hear my name being called.

"LuLu! Finally, you're up!" Levy yells, running up to me.

I smile and wave at her, "Hey Lev!"

"What on earth happened last night? I saw you leave with Sting."

My eyes widen and I start blushing, crap. I didn't think anyone actually saw us together.

"O-oh that, it was nothing. We were both drunk so he walked me back to my room so that I'd get there safely."

She raised an eyebrow and put her hips to the side telling me that she doesn't buy it, "Uh huh. And that's all that happened between you? Just a friendly walk back to the hotel?"

"Totally, yeah that's all that happened."

She sighed letting me get away with it, she knows there is more to what I'm dishing out but eh there is a time for all that and this isn't the time.

She took my hand and we both ran over to the others, "Look who decided to join us."

Erza said smiling, "Yeah, yeah I know. I overslept."

"Well that's what happens when you spend your nights downing alcohol. You really need to get some help Lucy, I think you may have a problem." Lisanna comments, being all smug about it.

"Lisanna, that's enough. I'm getting sick of you talking like that about Lucy." Natsu shot out from nowhere.

I blink as I'm taken aback about him sticking up for me for the first time in like ever, it makes me wonder all of what she's been saying about me. It must be bad for him to get that look on his face, I don't think I've ever seen him so irritated. Part of me would really like to know that the hell her problem is with me, we used to be good friends until well, she told me that she's loved Natsu since childhood. Partially why I backed off from telling him about my own feelings, I didn't want anyone getting hurt. Only one ever hurt in the end was me but just now maybe Natsu has been hurt too. Lisanna pursed her lips in a pout and stormed off in a huff, Mira went after her sending me a small smile in apology.

I smiled at Natsu, "Thanks."

He sighed and nodded, "No problem, Luce. She's been-"

He cut himself off not knowing the words, "Don't worry about it. How about a game of volleyball? 1,000J says I can take your ass."

I said jokingly, throwing a ball to him that I picked up from the side of me.

He smirked, "Your on."

I set my purse on the sand next to everyone else's stuff, I slip out of my flip flops and outer clothes revealing my bikini. I freeze in an instance as arms wrap themselves around my waist, the familiar smell of ocean and rain fills my senses. Oh no. Not now.

"Damn Blondie, you look incredibly sexy." Sting whispers into my ear.

"What are you doing?!" I whisper back to him, turning to face him.

He doesn't get the chance to say anything as Natsu comes over to us and pulls me behind him and out of Sting's grasp.

"What the hell Eucliffe?!" Natsu yells, looking ready to fight Sting.

"What? I figured you guys could use a few extra players."

"Nah we have plenty." Gajeel pipes up, staring at Rouge, arms crossed.

Ugh men and their testosterone. I roll my eyes, "Guys chill, we're all friends here. Of course Sting and Rouge can join the game, right Natsu?"

"Fine. Sting you're with my team, got it?"

Sting put up his hands in surrender and smirked at him, "Whatever you say man."

Natsu eyed him once more before heading back over toward the net, I grabbed Sting's arm.

"What do you think you're doing over here?! I thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

"Oh I see, little Lucy likes the scandal. Don't worry doll, our secret is safe."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, I mean why are you acting like that. You can't be touching me and shit in public, as far as everyone is concerned we're nothing to each other."

He put a hand over his heart in mock concern, "Harsh, it didn't seem like nothing last night. You felt it too, I know you did. You like me, you really, really like me."

He leaned down to whisper in my ear, his breath hot my skin sending shivers through me. I hate how he can make my body react to him. Ugh! I flushed irritated and knew that he's right. I might have felt something between us beyond the alcohol.

"This isn't the time or place to be having this conversation."

"You're right, we'll talk tonight. In my room, don't worry about anyone else, I have a single. See you there love."

I felt my heart flutter in my chest at the mention of being alone with him again, I can't lie, Sting Eucliffe is extremely enticing and I feel myself when I'm around him. Hell I bawled my eyes out to him drunk and he did nothing but be there for me and he didn't make a move until I wanted him too. He is a gentleman in his own right even if he doesn't want to admit it. Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought it would be, could it be that I'm finally letting Natsu go? If I am then why do I feel so guilty about these new found feelings for Sting?! I shake my head out of the thoughts and catch up with everyone else to divide up into teams. Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Rouge, Gray and me on one team. Natsu, Juvia, Sting, Laxus, Cana, and Mira on the other, when she came back from chilling Lisanna out.

The cold hearted bitch now sits out where Cana once was, arms crossed looking at us. I rolled my eyes at her, I really don't care, she can be a petty bitch all she wants. Not my problem. Erza serves first and the game begins.

"Lucy!" Gray yells as he sets the ball up for me.

I jump up and the right moment and spike it on the other court, earning us a point. My team cheers me on and I blow a kiss over to the others, and smirk.

Sting whistles at me, "Remind me to never underestimate your competitive side, Blondie."

I laugh at his statement and smile, getting ready for another play. Erza serves it again, Gajeel bumps it over in Gray's direction and he hits it to the other side. Mira bumps it over to Cana but she loses her footing and Natsu comes over to save it before it hits the sand. Sting bumped it over attempting to spike it, I dove for it and saved it, passing it to Levy. Rouge caught it and bumped it back up to the front, I hit it over to Gray and he spiked it, giving us another point.

I giggled, "Looks like you're gonna owe me that 1,000J, Natsu!" I yelled over to him.

"Not a chance Luce, it's our serve this round."

I laugh, "Bring it, Salamander." I tease.

I'm not sure how much time has passed but we've been playing for what felt like a little over an hour and we're both tied, 20-20, 5 more points to win so it could be anyone's game about now. Everyone is beat, sweat drips down my back and chest as my breaths become more even, it's my serve this last round. Gajeel and Erza are up front, I've gotta serve it to one of them. Natsu and Juvia are up front on the other side, Erza has this. I serve the ball but it doesn't quite reach Erza like I wanted, Rouge got it and set it over to Gajeel. Gajeel almost missed the ball if it weren't for Levy's quick thinking, she reset the ball over to him and he hit it over to Erza, she jumped up and spiked it to which Natsu caught in the nick of time and it bumped back to Sting. Sting hit it over to Mira, Mira to Cana, Cana back to Natsu and Natsu over to Juvia, which hit her on the head and she fell. I giggled a bit to see what had distracted her and looked over to see Gray pour some water on his hair to cool off, the sweat dripping from his face, chest glistening, he did look good no wonder Juvia was ogling her man.

"Juvia! Are you alright?" Mira said in a rush, worried about her.

"Huh? Yes Mira, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted is all." She said smiling sheepishly.

Mira smiles and helps her up.

"You passed on the winning point to make goo goo eyes at your man?!" Cana yells, looking confused.

"I'm sorry, Gray just looked so hunky, I couldn't help it." She said, Gray smirked at her and pulled her into a kiss.

I giggled and walked up and knelt next to Natsu, who's currently laying down in the sand, defeated. "Looks like that's game Natsu, now about my 1,000J."

Natsu peaked an eye open and smiled at me, "Yeah, yeah. I know, even though I could totally say that this win doesn't count because I had a distracted player but since it's for you, I'll let it go."

I play-shoved his arm, "Why thank you for letting me take the win."

"Course, that's what best friends are for."

I smiled at him and sighed, "Well I'm gonna head back to my room and take a shower. I have sand in places there should never be sand."

We both started laughing and I walked away to get my stuff to head back to my room. I check my phone for the time, 7:45pm shines back at me. I go to put my phone back but don't get that far as Sting takes the opportunity to come up and drape an arm over my shoulder.

"Shall I escort you back?"

I took his hand and set it to the side, "Haha no. I'm good, I can walk myself."

"Don't be like that Heartfilia."

I smirked at him, "You're adorable when you pout."

He grinned at me and grabbed my stuff from me, I tried to stop him but I knew he would just take them anyways.

Levy caught up to me, "Hey Lu, where are you guys going?"

"Oh um, Sting just wants to chill. I'm going to my room to change and he's waiting in the lobby for me."

"Oh, I see. You two seem to have been spending quite a lot of time together lately."

"Yeah well, he's okay once you get to know him."

Levy smiled, "What a great idea LuLu, we'll all go out on a double date tonight. What do you say?"

"Oh um I don't-"

Sting cut me off and smiled at her, "We would love to Levy."

Levy beamed with excitement and clasped her hands together. "That's wonderful, I'll go tell Gajeel. See you tonight Lu, 9pm?"

"Perfect." Sting answered for me, flashing a grin.

We watched her walk away before continuing towards the resort hotel. I shook my head at him as we got into the elevator.

"I can't believe you agreed to that."

He chucked, "Why not? It gives me a chance to get to know my girl's bestie."

I scuffed, "Who said that I was your girl?"

The elevator dinged and we stepped out onto my floor, Sting gave me my purse to get my room key. Once in the room, Sting threw my stuff on my bed.

"I did."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever, you can go now. I've gotta take a shower and get this sand off me."

He only nodded and I signed, realizing he wasn't going to leave. I just went into the bathroom to start my shower and took out my hair ribbon. I turned around to grab a towel but instead ran into Sting's chest. He lifted my chin up and kissed me, it was soft and sweet, I closed my eyes and matched his kisses. I felt him smirk against our kiss as he lifted me up and entered the shower. There we stood still in our swimsuits, making out in the shower as the hot water soaked us. Sting reached behind me and undid my bikini top and let it fall to the floor of the tub, I giggled. He then started to kiss down my neck and suck at the nape between my shoulder and neck, I pulled him closer to me loving the feeling.

"Sting." I said a little breathless.

I heard him groan, "I love it when you say my name like that."

"That's nice, anyways I thought you wanted to talk first."

"This is my way of talking. And you're not telling me no so, it looks like we're on the same page."

He pushed his growing erection into my lady parts for emphasis, I moaned a little as I could feel myself getting wet and aroused by the mere thought of him inside me again, my body vibrating with the need of him. Sting took that opportunity to start sucking on my breast and slip off my bottoms to finger my insides. I took his swim trunks off with my feet and grabbed his pulsating erection, I felt it twitch as I moved my hand back and forth. Loving the groans of pleasure I was getting out of him, he grabbed my hand and pinned my arms to the wall, lacing his fingers in mine and put himself into me, I arched my back at his entrance and moaned at the sweet pleasure it brought me. My walls tightened around him like they did before as he thrusts in me, going slowly then faster and faster until I felt him twitch and cum inside me again. He did a few more thrusts before sliding out of me, he kissed me again before grabbing his trunks and left the shower.

"I'll see you later, enjoy your shower."

I pulled him to me once more and kissed him, like really kissed him. It was sweet and passionate, I ended the kiss and looked up at him.

"If you're serious about giving us a try, you've gotta agree to take things slow. It's my first relationship and I don't know where my head is, I just know that this feels right and I want you."

He nodded, "Alright no more surprise sex in the shower, got it."

"I'm serious Sting, I don't want you getting hurt. I'm just starting to let Natsu go, I don't want to rush into anything. The sex is great and all but I need more than that, I need understanding."

Sting kissed my forehead, "Don't worry, Lucy. We can take our time. After the double date with Gajeel and Levy, what do you say to one of our own? No sex, just me and you talking or whatever you want to do."

I smiled at him and agreed to the date after date, he left shortly after and I settled back in the shower. I washed my hair and scrubbed my body clean of all sand and evidence of ever being with Sting. After a while I stepped out of the shower and heard a crash outside the door, freaked I ran out in my towel to see what the commotion was. My eyes widen as I see Natsu and Lisanna, goofing around and making out. Gag.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy. I didn't think you'd still be here." Lisanna said, acting all innocent.

I waved a hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it. I'll just get ready in the bathroom, carry on."

"We can go somewhere else, I told Lisanna you'd probably still be in the room." Natsu said, rubbing a hand on the back of his neck.

"You're fine."

I said not even looking twice, I grabbed my outfit that I'm wearing tonight, my make-up, hair brush and other hygiene products like deodorant and perfume. I grabbed my phone as well, I figure I should listen to some music so I don't have to hear them go at it.

"Oh? And where do you have to be? Is it true what Levy said, about a double date with you and Sting?" Lisanna said, smirking.

"Yeah? What of it?"

"Oh nothing, just about time that's all. I was beginning to think you'd be an old maid the rest of your life." She said laughing.

I contained my anger at her and just smiled sweetly, "Awe how sweet of you to worry, Lisanna. But I'm good. Anyways, have fun guys."

With that I went into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I set everything on the countertop and sighed, for the first time I'm not upset about seeing them together like that. I'm not wishing it were me with him, I'm not sad or longing for him anymore. I feel okay, like normal, I don't know how to describe it but the pain in my heart that usually rises because of this, isn't there. I smile to myself as I blast the music and dry myself off, getting ready. I get my underwear on, just plain black lace panties. I have to go braless because my sundress is light blue with a thin layer of clear cloth that has gold glitter on it, it's also backless with a halter top and small line of lace that goes down the middle of the dress stopping at the skirt part. I then shave my legs and lotion them and with my legs all smooth, I slip my feet in the light brown wedges that have a lace up ribbon to tie them to my calf. Last thing to do is my hair and make-up. Pigtails? Usual side ponytail? Down? I looked in the mirror trying to figure out what I was going to do with my hair, then I got the perfect idea. I curled it so sweet waves trailed down my back, I then took both sides of my hair and braided them, letting my bangs set to the side. I put on my star earrings that Natsu got me for my birthday last year and my mom's heart locket that holds our family portrait in it. I dust my eyelashes with blue eyeshadow, mascara, eyeliner and blush on my cheeks. I finish up by applying clear strawberry flavored lip gloss and a few sprays of my vanilla perfume. I twirl in the mirror, giving me a once over before leaving the bathroom and putting my make-up and stuff back into my suitcase.

When I leave the bathroom I see something that's a bit strange. Lisanna is naked in her bed with the covers over her and she's sleeping. Natsu on the other hand has his pants back on and he's sitting on my bed, holding something in his hand.

I raise an eyebrow in confusion, "Natsu?"

He looks up at me, a look of hurt and anger mixed into one. He stands up and holds up the small piece of paper that Sting wrote his note for me this morning. I gulped, oh no. I didn't want him finding out like this.

"What the hell is this, Lucy?"

I grabbed the note, "None of your business. Why are you going through my things?!"

"I didn't, I noticed it on the floor by your bed. I only meant to put it on the stand until I saw Sting's name on it. I read it, I know I shouldn't have and I'm sorry. But what the hell Lucy?! Did you seriously sleep with him?!"

I shook my head and grabbed my purse, I put my hand up. "I don't have time for this, I have to get going."

I stormed out of the room with Natsu following me, I pushed the button for the elevator, arms crossed and foot tapping wishing it would hurry up. I do not want to have this fight with him now. He almost didn't catch up to me in time before the elevator door closed, but of course he caught it and went in the elevator with me. I ignored his protests for as long as I could until the elevator got on the ground floor, I just wanted to get away from him. I see Levy, Gajeel and Sting all waiting for me in the lobby nearest to the exit. I was seconds from crying and I didn't want to ruin my make-up, I just wanted to avoid this argument and have a good time with Sting, Levy and Gajeel. But as my luck would have it, Natsu grabbed my arm and spun me back to him.

"No, you're going to talk to me. You were clearly drunk, what the hell Lucy?!" Natsu yelled.

I got out of his grasp, angry at him for causing a scene but whatever, he wants to do this now. Fine.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I'm 19, I can do what I want. I don't need your permission, so what if I had sex with Sting, that isn't your business." I said harshly and tried to keep my volume down.

"I make it my business because I care about you, you're never this careless, what is going on with you?" he said, concerned trying to take my hand.

I throw my arms up in the air, "Since when do you care all of a sudden?! You haven't paid notice to me in forever now that you're with Lisanna. It feels like I lost my best friend, I'm just invisible to you now so no, I don't think you have a right to what is going on with me anymore."

"Luce, I know things are different now but I did notice. Luce there are other ways to-"

I cut him off, pointing at him. "No, you don't get to judge me and get angry about my decisions. All I know is that Sting talked with me all last night and we were both drunk and feelings got involved. We were caught up in the moment but I don't regret it if that's what you want me to do. He makes me feel like myself again, what is so wrong with that?"

"There's nothing wrong, it's just ugh! Why him, Luce?! Why him."

"Because I was there for her when you weren't. Get over it Natsu and go back to your little bitch."

Sting walked up behind me putting a comforting hand at my back, "You okay?"

I sniffed and wiped away the stray tears, "Fabulous."

Natsu fumed in anger, fist engulfed in flames ready to pummel Sting but he never got the chance.

"Don't even think about it Salamander. We have a double date planned and I do not want to lose our reservations. We'll settle this later, go back to your room. You've done enough."

Gajeel sent him a steely glare until the flames dissipated and he turned around in a huff, things settled down and went back to normal shortly after. Levy smiled at me and held out her arms, I hugged her.

"I'm sorry Lev, I was going to tell you everything."

"Shh...It's fine. Everything is alright, cheer up, we're supposed to be having fun."

I nodded and smiled, "You're right. Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 3

The After Date, Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I wave to Gajeel and Levy as they head back to the resort. The double date went so well, everyone got along and had a chance to know each other better. It was a really, really fun time.

I sighed and turned to Sting, "So, it's just you and me now."

He chuckled a bit, "Yeah, it is. C'mon, I want to show you something."

Sting took my hand and we went down to the shore, I took off my shoes as we walked along the beach, the cool sand squishing between my toes. There we walked side by side in comfortable silence, enjoying the view.

"You're not going to do some creepy stuff to me are you?"

Sting laughed, "You watch too many horror movies, Lucy. C'mon hurry before the tide sets in."

Curious I smiled and quickened my pace, before long we came to a rocky part of the beach, Sting helped me across so I wouldn't get hurt being barefoot. The hard stone chilled me to the touch as we ventured into the small cavern, it was like another world all together in the little cave. Sand and rocks swirl together in an otherworldly landscape, it's utterly breathtaking. I look around wide eyed as Sting helps me get to the sandy parts, we sit down together, overlooking the sea, sounds of waves crashing on the rocks before us settle in a soothing melody. It's simply magical.

I looked over at him, his pants legs rolled up, barefoot as well, his shoes sitting next to him. The first few buttons on his light blue dress shirt are undone, sleeves rolled up. His sandy blonde hair tossed to the side, rustled all over but it's the kind of messy that makes him look ungodly attractive.

"How ever did you find this?"

He shrugged, "Rouge and I were just walking around and came across it the other day. I've been coming here quite often just to get away, it's very peaceful here, it allows you to gather thoughts and just be..yourself."

"In any case it is gorgeous, thank you for sharing it with me."

He scuffed, "It's not like I own the beach, it's not just my spot. You're welcome though, had a feeling you'd like it. I remember you telling me about how you love the beach last night."

I blinked surprised that he actually remembered something about me, he took notice of my shock and chuckled.

"What? Yeah, I pay attention. I'm not that much of a douchebag."

I giggled at his comment and held my hands up in mock defense, "Alright geez."

He smirked at me then laid down, I joined him and as we looked up at the cavern walls, watching them glisten in the moonlight as the water reflected all around us, I couldn't help but feel at total serenity. No cares in the world as I discovered something in this very moment, Sting isn't that bad. Everyone knows of him and hell, he even laughed at me during the GMG's while Minerva tortured me. Getting the chance to know him now, he only did so as to not receive repercussions from his guild master. He talked to me of what happened to his exceed Lector when he took a stand for himself, he even apologized to me last night while we were talking, so I understand his reasons. Given his reasons were good but the actions were unjust, I decided to forgive him. Let the past be as it may and let us start anew.

"What's the most embarrassing thing to happen to you?" He asked me suddenly.

I turned my head to look at him, "What?"

He smirked, "I asked you what was the most embarrassing thing to happen to you. It's a conversation starter."

I giggled, "That's your idea of a conversation starter? Well if you must know it would have to be the time I accidentally walked in on Levy and Gajeel. It happened a while ago, I went over to Levy's dorm because we made plans to go to the cafe and bookstore. Whelp, obviously that didn't happen."

We both bursted out in laughter, "Hey, it wasn't that funny. I did knock."

Sting laughed, it was the sweetest thing I heard. A deep rumble dripped with honey, I could listen to that laugh all day. Seeing him so carefree like this is different, I never would have suspected he could be as such given his notorious reputation.

"Alright, what's yours?" I asked back.

"Hmm, tricky one as there are a few but the top one would probably be when Rouge walked in on me in the bathroom while I was self-grooming."

I raised an eyebrow at him and started laughing, "Oh is that what you call it."

"Oh stop it, like you don't do it either. Having hair down there irritates my skin, so I keep it trimmed. Besides I didn't hear any complaints from you if I do recall." He retorted, smirking.

I blushed a bit at his words knowing them to be true, I play-shoved him. "Knock it off, smart ass."

He smirked and chuckled, I smiled back at him. Doing so I paid more attention to his appearance, the way his dimples show and eyes shine every time he smiles, seeing him like this makes me wonder how he could've ever sat by and watched as others got hurt and have that cocky, arrogant attitude.

"Sting, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

I smiled, "I'm curious, why don't you let anyone see this side of you."

"What side?" He asks, genuinely confused.

"I mean, the kind and considerate side."

He looked at me with a level gaze and sighed, "Well I guess it's because when people see good, they expect good and I don't want to live up anyone's half piped version of who I should be. Plus I don't want to be seen as a pushover, that's how you get taken advantage of and that's not me."

"Wow...Sting, I had no idea. Excuse me for being so blunt but um..why let others influence who you are? Who cares what others think, you know what kind of person you are and that's enough."

He smirked at me. "Huh, you know something. You're not as air headed as I thought." He teased.

"There's a whole other side of me you don't know." I teased back.

"I accept that challenge."

I giggled at him and shook my head, "You asked for it."

He scuffed, "You act like I don't know what I'm getting myself into. I know you Lucy, you're a feisty little thing that doesn't take no for an answer. Your kind and loyal to anyone you view as family and you just might be the bravest girl I know. What else could there be I don't know?"

I smiled at him, "Thank you but you'd be surprised what I don't show."

He raised an eyebrow at me, "I'm intrigued."

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "C'mon we should head back before it gets too late."

"Oh is someone just dying to get back to her room to witness another Natsu and Lisanna moment."

"Ew, you're disgusting. No, I'm actually getting tired, it's been a long day."

"Right and hey since you put it that way, did you just want to camp out in my room?"

I thought about it before answering, I mean he does have a point. I'd rather not go back to my room if those two are in the middle of it, situations like that I'd like to avoid as much as possible. As long as all we do is sleep, I don't see why not.

"I'd have to stop by my room anyways and get a change of clothes." I answered.

"I have stuff you could wear."

I giggled, "You have an answer for everything, don't you?"

He grinned, "Guilty."

I shook my head as I followed him out of the cavern and back to the hotel, the walk back was a comfortable silence. I found myself intrigued by this new and improved Sting Eucliffe, he isn't the same ignorant asshole, I had come to know. It makes me curious to what else Sting is capable of, it gets me excited just thinking about it. Maybe this actually is as simple as it seems and I should stop over analyzing every little thing, whatever is going on between Sting and I could turn out to be a good thing. I should just let things play out as they are, roll with it for a change. You never know what the future could bring and sometimes it's worth taking a risk.


	5. Chapter 4

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 4

Let It Be As It May

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I wake up to the sounds of birds chirping and the smell of warm cinnamon rolls, I roll over in bed and flutter my eyes open. Sting is standing by the desk in the room, fixing up what looks like to be a breakfast for us both. I watch him pour orange juice in a glass carefully, it's actually pretty sweet and endearing watching him take care of me even if it is a small gesture, it's the thought that counts. I can't help but let a big grin be placed upon my face, I've never felt so happy...It's like my whole heart just lifted from it's chains I've been keeping on it these past few years. And to think all it took was a matter of a few days and a certain blonde to allow myself to open up again. It feels so, so nice not having to be on guard all the time, I love how comfortable I already am with him. It's surprising even to me and I don't ever want this feeling to go away. I sit up in the bed, the sheets falling off me revealing a black t-shirt that he let me borrow last night. We did as just as he said, laid down and talked as we drifted off to a peaceful sleep. It was so amazing, I could get used to nights spent curled up next to him. As if sensing my eyes steadily on him, he turns around and smiles, bringing me a plate with a cinnamon bun that has the icing freshly on it, you can tell he went out of his way and went to the bakery for me, and the glass of orange juice. He kisses my forehead and places the plate and glass on the end table.

"Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled, "Good morning."

He grabs the plate and motions it in circles so the aroma fills the air, "For you, fresh from the bakery."

I giggled and took the plate from his hand, "Thank you, it wasn't necessary but this was so sweet of you regardless."

"Your welcome and I'm going to ignore that comment, breakfast in bed for my girl is a must." He said smirk in place.

"Hey, I'm not complaining. I could totally get used to that."

He smiles back at me, I tear a piece off and pop it in my mouth. The icing melting in my mouth, oh this is so heavenly. I tear off another piece and share it with him, his tongue purposely licking the stray icing from my fingers. I giggled at the gesture and rolled my eyes at him for being a smart-ass.

"So, is that what I am now? Your girl?"

"There is no question about it. You've been my girl even before you knew about it."

"Oh, is that so?"

"It is." He said, a devious smile in place of his usual smirk.

"Should we tell everyone?" I asked, a bit hesitant.

The thought of being with a rival member may not sit well with either of our guilds. I can already hear them now arguing over the notion, then again maybe they will be accepting of it. We are all practically adults now, time to grow up and be mature about things. Who knows, maybe everyone will be happy for me or it could go the other way and everyone resent me for it. Oh boy, I am so not prepared for that rollercoaster.

"I'm pretty sure they already know but sure. Let's make it official, I want the whole world to know that Lucy Heartfilia is my girlfriend." He said, then winked at me.

I giggled at his antics, he can be very comedic when he wants to be too apparently.

"You aren't worried that they would protest?" I asked, taking a sip of juice.

"Partly but who cares? Nothing is going to stop me from being with you, I love you Lucy."

I choked on the juice being caught off guard like that, we've barely started dating. It's only been like a week, if that. This fling started on a drunken whim, how could he have fallen in love with me so fast?! I forced the juice down my throat and cleared it before speaking. His expression amusing as I nearly choke to death, glad he's fine.

"W-what?!"

"Oh relax, it's not that far fetched. I actually kinda have for a while now, it started as a crush after the GMG's then it just kinda grew from there. I'm not lying, I do love you. I've always had a soft spot for you, little fairy."

I felt my cheeks burn up from his confession, more and more questions surfacing in my mind at this newfound notion.

"H-How can you? Sting, you barely know me."

"I know enough and what I don't, I'm looking forward to learning." He replied with an earnest smile.

"Yeah? Like what?" I asked, challenging him.

"Well for one, I know that you love cinnamon." He says, motioning to the now empty plate.

I rolled my eyes and pouted in annoyance, "Lucky guess. Anyone could like cinnamon."

He chuckled, "True. Alright, I know that your favorite book store is, This and That. I know that you are fiercely loyal even if those you are loyal to mistreat you, you stand up for what you believe no matter the cost to you. I know that you are kind, optimistic even in the darkest of times, considerate, compassionate, empathetic… do I need to go on?"

"And you can tell all that about me based on what?"

"Observation, I've noticed how everyone in Fairy Tail treats each other. How do you think my guild and myself have changed their ways over the years. Power and strength mean nothing unless you have a family to share it with."

I sat there, mouth agape, speechless at his words knowing that everything he said, he said with passion and was totally genuine. I don't know why or what clicked in my mind and in my heart that made me start to cry but it did, here I am totally overwhelmed and shocked by how much his words affected me. Never in my life had anyone, other than my parents, so openly told me what they saw in me that was capable of loving. Sting sat down next to me in the bed and pulled me close to him, while I cried on his chest, he rubs my back in soothing circles.

"Lucy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, maybe I said too much. It was selfish of me to lay all of this on you in such a short amount of time, forgive me?"

I sniffed and calmed enough to speak, "I-it's not just that Sting. I've never had someone love me the way you claim to before. There's a whole other part of me that you don't know and what if you don't like what you see?"

Memories of some of my more darker days play through my mind but his reaction is something I haven't expected. He chuckled, it was light hearted and deep. The rumble of it filled my ears and halted my sobbing.

"There's nothing that could push me away, Lucy. That's part of loving someone, you have to take in their flaws and everything in between. It's only human."

I sniffed and wiped away the last of the tears that fell from my eyes, "You're right. I'm sorry, I don't know why I cried like that..I'm just really overwhelmed right now."

"Don't apologize. It was mostly my fault for being so blunt. I know this is all new to you and you have every right to not want to dive into something so recklessly. We will take things slow, at your own pace, I won't do anything you aren't comfortable with. I'm not expecting you to love me in return right off the bat, I know you've got a lot to sort out with your conflicting feelings over Natsu. I understand more than you give me credit for." He explained with a small chuckle at the end.

I nodded, "Thank you for willing to be so patient with me, I know it can't be easy. Especially with what you just confessed to me."

He kissed me, it was sweet and quick. He let go and put my hair behind my ear to look me in the eyes.

"I love that you are concerned for me but you don't need to be. I'm a patient man, I'll wait forever if I have to as long as it means you'll come to love me in return."

My heart flutters and I start crying again, happy tears this time. No confusion or doubt in my mind, I pull him into a hug and laugh through the tears. What was once a cluster of disbelief, caution, and confusion of emotion is now clear and transparent. In this moment all I feel is pure clarity and I don't want this moment, this feeling to end. I pulled away from the hug and lifted my head up to kiss him, we kissed a bit longer than a simple peck. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I sat straddled in his lap, my legs hugging him.

"I don't care what the risks are or what is going to happen in the future. All I know is that right now I don't want this to ever end, you've made me happier in only a few days than I've ever been in years and for that I will forever be grateful. Whatever obstacle there is and how long it takes me, I want to get through it with you. There isn't anyone I'd rather be with than you, Sting. So yes, I agree with you. No matter what anyone says, I want to do this crazy unplanned thing with you."

Sting broke out into a huge grin and lifted me up and spun me around on the bed to where he is on top of me, we both laughed in just the mere joy of us being together and now a couple.

"You, , have just made me the happiest man alive."

I giggled, "Well good because you have made me the happiest woman alive."

His grin turned into a smirk which made me raise an eyebrow in confusion, "What?'

"Allow me to show you just how happy you really have made me."

I giggled at the cheesy line which soon stopped as I noticed him trail kisses on my inner thigh. My whole body instantly heating up and reacting to his touch.

"S-Sting, I- uh don't you think we should just get ready for the day?"

He sighed, clearly disappointed but stopped and did what I asked. "If you insist, I'll start the shower for you."

I don't even know why I said that, he clearly has already gotten dressed for the day. Ugh, I'm such a ditz. I watched him make his way to the bathroom, I managed to let out a small thank you before melting in a puddle of embarrassment. I don't even know why I'm embarrassed so much like this, it's not like we haven't done anything before. But maybe because now I know that this is real and not just a one time fling, it's different. I can't explain it, it just feels like it is. I recover from my mortal embarrassment and get out of bed, heading into the bathroom. Sting kisses me and lets me know that he's going to meet up with Rouge in a few to hang and I'm welcome to join him later. With that he takes his leave and I'm left in the shower feeling a bit better knowing he'll give me some space when I need it.

Getting out of the shower I mentally slap myself, I don't have a change of clothes. How could I have totally missed that little detail. Ugh, stupid. I grumble my way out of the bathroom and rummage through Sting's things to find me some clothes to wear in the meantime until I can go down to my room and get my things. I honestly may as well bring my stuff up to Sting's room since we'll be spending a lot more time together now that we are a couple. We are only staying here like 2 more days anyways, so what could it hurt? I grab my dirty clothes from last night and put them aside in the pile with the rest of the dirty clothes, maybe we can do laundry here. I'm sure the resort has some kind of laundry service, I'll go ask the front desk after I grab my stuff. I put on a navy blue muscle shirt and some shorts that are clearly too big on me so I tie them up to make them fit. I grab the spare key Sting left out on the end table for me and make my way down to my room.

I got there pretty easily and quickly, I unlocked my room and quietly closed the door behind me. It's 9am but Lisanna could still be asleep, I don't really want to cause too much attention to myself. I turn around and head for my bed to gather up my things. I jump a little in surprise seeing Natsu sitting on my bed, waiting for me. I then take notice that Lisanna isn't here, she must be having breakfast with the girls, which is where I should be but things changed.

"Oh my gosh, Natsu. You scared me, w-what are you doing here?"

He looks up at me and I see him flare his nostrils taking in my appearance. My hair is a wet and tangled mess in Sting's clothes. But he settled himself quickly.

"I'm sorry Luce. I didn't mean to freak ya out, I just wanted to talk. I figured you'd stayed with him last night."

I cleared my throat, "Y-yeah, I was just um getting my stuff."

I saw him press his lips together, clearly unapproving. "So what, you guys a thing now or something."

"Yes. We are." I answered plopping my suitcase open on the bed, going about the room to gather my things like hygiene products and such.

"I'm not going to pretend I like the idea of that but because you are my best friend, I'm going to try to be happy for you. But if he does anything to hurt you, I won't hold back."

"Understood and wow um that's actually pretty mature of you." I said blinking in surprise.

He sighed, "Yeah, I uh had a talk with Erza last night after the whole lobby thing. I really want to apologize to you Lucy."

I nodded understanding, Erza always knows just what to say to make you feel better and realize how much of an ass you're being all at the same time. She really is the big sister of the guild, every time I'm going through something, she is the first one I go to. She's always there when you need someone.

"I took things way too far and was a total jerk about everything, I'm sorry. It's just seeing you with my rival isn't something I ever expected, I just have a natural instinct to despise him. I'm sorry I let that get in the way of your potential happiness. You think I haven't noticed you at all since I've been with Lisanna? Well, you are wrong because I have. You don't seem detached from yourself anymore, being around him clearly makes you happy and that's all I ever wanted." Natsu explains.

I smiled at him, glad that he understands. He may not agree with my decisions but he still respects me enough to let me make my own choices. I hug him in gratitude.

"Thank you Natsu."

He hugs me back, "No problem Luce. Just remember what I said because that is a promise."

I giggled and shook my head, "Of course."

We stayed there in a comfortable silence until he cleared his throat, "Well, I should ah catch up with everyone. See you at the cafe?"

"Yeah, I'll be there shortly."

"Great." He said with a smile.

Before he leaves he turns to me and says, "We're still on for that mission when we get home right?"

I smiled back at him, "Of course."

He smiled again and chuckled, "Well alright then."

With that he left and I let out a sigh I hadn't realized was there. Well that was clearly a whole 360 turn around attitude but I'm glad everything has worked out. I sighed after zipping up my suitcase to head back up to Sting's room to finish getting ready. On the way up to Sting's room a wave of relief and reasurace washes over me. Huh, maybe in some way everything will be okay after all. I only hope so.


	6. Chapter 5

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 5

Girl's Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

I practically skip down to the cafe where everyone is waiting and having lunch together. A smile on my face and as cheerful as ever, I decided to wear something simple yet still cute today. Just my purple tank top and black shorts with my usual wedges and my hair up in a neat side ponytail, a purple ribbon keeping it in place. I notice all of the girls huddled by the outdoor seating and walk up to them, I raise an eyebrow wondering what the commotion is all about. All of their voices get muddled together as I get closer to the group.

"Ah! I can't believe it! Levy is going to have a mini me." Mira gushed.

"Or a Gajeel jr. But they could be both girls or both boys, you never know. It's the father's seed that determines the gender of the child." Erza said, matter-of-fact like.

"I bet they will be so adorable!" Wendy joined in.

"Oh no, hopefully the babies don't come out with piercings." Kanna said, chugging a glass of whatever it is that she is drinking.

I giggled a bit as I broke through to see Levy holding Erza's hand, smiling widely.

"What's going on girls?" I asked, looking around.

"Oh Lucy, you made it! We were starting to worry." Juvia said, noticing me.

I smiled back at her, "No need. Just a little late getting around this morning. So, is someone gonna tell me what the fuss is all about?"

"LuLu, I have the most wonderful news." Levy said, practically beaming in happiness.

I giggled a bit, "Well what is it? Don't leave me hanging here."

She giggled back at me, "LuLu you are going to become an aunt. I'm pregnant."

It takes a moment for me to register what she said but once I did, I screamed in joy and hugged her. We both laugh and cry at the news, she pulls away a little after.

"Oh my Mavis! Levy, that is so amazing, I am so happy for you! How did you find out?"

"This morning actually, I couldn't keep anything down so I went to see Wendy. I thought maybe she could heal whatever stomach bug I caught, well it was no stomach bug."

I giggled, "Well duh, you have a little bean growing inside there."

Levy bit her lip, "Actually if what Wendy said is true, I have two little beans growing inside me."

My jaw drops, "You're having twins?!"

Levy nods, grinning ear to ear.

I squeal with joy and laugh, "That's so awesome! That just means they will be twice as loved as normal."

We all enjoy ourselves and our lunch, chatting about everyone's day and how their vacation is going. It wasn't that much longer when the guys decided to join us girls outside.

"Well look who it is, if it isn't the proud papa." Kanna jokes around as Gajeel sits over by Levy.

He shakes his head and smirks as everyone laughs.

"You sure are going to have your hands full, having two little ones running around." Mira added.

Levy bit her lip and motioned with her hands to stop talking, trying to keep Mira from saying any further but it was already too late. Upon hearing that Gajeel paled and almost did a spit take of his water he grabbed, that was Levy's during lunch.

"T-Two."

Levy shrugs and smiles, "Surprise."

Gajeel downs the rest of the glass and stands up to catch a breath, the guys whistling and patting him on the back on a "job well done" or whatever nonsense guys tell each other.

"Mira, I didn't get the chance to tell him about the other baby yet. I just wanted to be sure first, he only knew about the one." Levy said with a sigh.

Mira smiled sheepishly, "Oh...oops. Sorry Levy."

Levy waved it off and giggled, "Well, it can't be helped now."

Erza, who wasn't paying much attention to anything beyond the desert menu, was intently reading a pamphlet given to her by one of the waiters, randomly stood up like she just found the gold mine.

"They have upgraded the hot spring spa. It's ready to be open today!" Erza announced, a gleam in her eyes like a little kid finding a cookie jar.

We all burst into a giggle fit knowing that's what she wants to do today.

"That actually doesn't sound half bad, I could totally go for some relaxing." I commented, taking the pamphlet from Erza.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kanna shouted, hopping off the table and heading towards the girls' locker room.

"Hey! What do you expect us to do?" Natsu yelled after us.

Lisanna shrugged at him, "Whatever it is guys do for bonding. They do have a men's section in the spa, or are you all too manly for that."

I shake my head at all of their antics and follow the rest of the girls to the locker room to undress. Luckily the locker room was fully stocked with towels for guests to use, I shared a locker with Erza and Levy. With my towel securely wrapped around me I head out to join the others.

"Now that we know Levy is expecting, it's your turn now Erza. I heard Jellal has been keeping you quite some company."

Erza's cheeks flushed a crimson red, almost matching her hair. "Th-that's not- ugh, Mira!"

Mira giggled at the flustered Erza, "Sorry, Erza it's just too good to keep to myself. You both are so adorable together it's hard to contain my excitement."

I shook my head in amusement, Mirajane never ceases to surprise me with her matchmaker instincts. I hand my towel with the others in the hook and put my foot in the water, then the rest of me. Once in the nice warm pool, I could immediately feel my body relax and let go of all the tension that had been built up over the past few weeks.

I heard Kanna gasp and whistle, "Little Miss Heartfilia. You have some serious explaining to do, that is one nasty hickey right there." She teases with her tongue out.

I look down and pale, instinctively crossing my arms over my chest to hide my breasts. I totally forgot about the hickeys Sting left all over me, how could I be so careless and forgetful about something like that. As if on cue all the girls' attention is on me, they circle around me waiting to spill all my little secrets, except for Lisanna. She wanders off further in the pool along with Wendy and Carla, apparently she could care less. Part of me feels bad in a way, we used to be very good friends until she found out I had feelings for Natsu as well as she did. It's not like he'd ever stray from her besides he only thinks of me as a friend, always have. I've come to accept it, I just don't know why she still has a problem with me. Anyway, I guess it can't be helped at the moment. I laugh a bit nervously looking around me as I have no idea where to begin or how everyone would react. Well, I guess now is as good of a time as any to tell everyone what's been going on with me lately.

"W-well, it's sort of a long story-" I started to say then got cut off by Kanna.

"That's not going to get you off the hook."

"Spill it girl." Mira urged.

"Well, long story short. I kinda hooked up with Sting a few weeks ago when we first got here. We've been kinda seeing each other since and now as of this morning, he kinda made it official. We're dating. I am dating Sting Eucliffe."

"What?!" They all said in union, except Levy because she already knew.

Levy and I share knowing looks and laugh at the others' reactions.

"Did I just hear that right? You're dating Sting, Lucy." A new voice said from behind me.

I turned around and saw Yukino there, towel wrapped around her and lotion in hand. It looks like she just got out of another one of the pools and is getting ready to leave the spa.

I nodded and smiled at her, "Yeah, I am."

She smiled brightly at me, "Wow, that's wonderful news. Now I have more of an excuse to come visit, I've been wanting to get to know you more Lucy. We are friends after all, right?"

I giggled, "Of course."

"Great. I'll ah leave you ladies to your girl talk, maybe sometime we can hang out Lucy."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Later Yukino."

After Yukino left, the girls huddled around me once more and started questioning me and gushing about how I finally have a boyfriend. The whole thing, while annoying, was actually quite nice. I expected them to be angry or disapproving given the rival guild and all but if I'm being honest, it's so refreshing to let the past be the past and start with a clean slate. Perhaps everything is as it should be, everything does happen for a reason. So why not give it a shot? And the fact that everyone is welcoming it with open arms, even those in Sabertooth, makes me feel all the more elated about the situation. What started out a bit crazy and unreal turned into one of the realest things I've felt in my life. Now when I think about my future, I feel excited to see what next awaits me knowing all the while that if all goes well, Sting will be right there with me.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Hearing them gossip is like listening to birds chirpin away. Why are girls so annoying sometimes?" Laxus blurts out while stretching in the pool.

We all decided to share in the girls' idea about relaxing in a hot spring pool at the newly renovated spa here at the resort. Only thing is that nobody knew that the men's section was right next to the womans', only thing separating the two is a thin wall and us guys can literally hear everything on the other side.

"Oi Natsu, what are you listening so intently for? Trying to eavesdrop on the girls." Gray points out, smirking at me.

I pout and splash water at him, "Shut it popsicle."

"I'd take that as a yes." Gajeel comments, chuckling.

"Little Miss Heartfilia. You have some serious explaining to do, that is one nasty hickey right there." That's Kanna's voice, she's teasing Lucy.

I already know how she got those hickeys wherever they may be, my fist tightens and my nostrils flare. I have no idea why I am getting so angry lately, I should be happy for her that she found someone. I just can't repress my urges to protect her from anything or anyone for that matter, I've always felt that way about Lucy, it's just my instincts. I hear Lucy explain what happened then Yukino talking with her before leaving, the dragon senses help too. I don't even know why I am listening in, I should just ignore it and give them privacy but at the same time I want to know more about what is going on with Lucy. I know she talks to the girls more than to me and given these past few months, I haven't known a single thing that goes on with her. I miss her, I miss my best friend, I just want to know she's okay. I'm not that oblivious anymore, I could see the pain she was in before all of this and now because of him, she has her happiness back and that's really all I should hope for.

I never knew why or what had made her so sad, she never told me otherwise and I guess with me being so wrapped up with Lisanna there really wasn't much of a chance. I can't help but feel guilty for not being there for her when she needed me, it really wasn't all my fault. Every time I mentioned Lucy around Lisanna, she'd freak out on me for no reason. I always passed it off as girls are crazy and I'll never understand them so I let it go and stayed away as long as it kept Lis happy. I love Lis, I don't like seeing her like that and it's only gotten worse lately. We've been arguing more about it and I hate it because Lucy has done absolutely nothing wrong, I don't know why Lis hates her so much. They used to be really good friends, I have no clue what happened then again who knows when it comes to girls. They are so complicated.

"Well, well look at what the cat dragged in. If it isn't Natsu, fancy meeting you here." A voice says to the right of me.

I look up to see Sting with a towel on, behind him is Rouge. I roll my eyes at him, he may have changed after everything and is a better person but that cocky attitude of his is there to stay. He can play hero all he wants, I know there is a douchebag hidden underneath all that charisma.

"What do you want, Sting?" I asked, clearly agitated.

Apparently that didn't register with him because he quickly undressed and hopped in the pool with us as well as Rouge. Unless it did and he just wanted to ignore me.

"Relax Dragneel, I only want to talk."

But before I could say anything back to him, my ears picked up the shrill of Lucy's voice, she only sounds like that when she is embarrassed. I wasn't the only one that heard, the rest of the guys did as well and stopped their side chatter to listen in, as curious as I am to find out what that was about.

"Kanna! Why would you even ask me that?!" Lucy yelled while the girls giggled at her.

"Don't be so bashful Lucy. You're a woman now, it's only natural to talk about it." Mira piped up.

"Okay point granted but there is no need to talk about that. That's between Sting and I. Besides it's completely none of your business!" Lucy protests.

"You are totally holding out on us girl. We need details, just want to make sure you're properly taken care of. And you know Mira and I can give you tips, I'm sure Levy can too. Won't you Levy?" Kanna said.

"Uh I guess, I mean Gajeel didn't get me pregnant with twins by himself." Levy says, slyly. I can hear the smirk in her voice.

The guys ooed Gajeel to which the mighty iron dragon slayer blushed and smacked Gray and Laxus upside the head.

"Don't be thinking about my future wife like that, you all didn't hear a thing. Got it?"

They guys laughed at Gajeel's warning, knowing they were all just joking around and then quieted as we listened to hear more.

"Nope, I'm good."

"Boo, you are no fun Lucy." Kanna said with a sigh.

I shook my head annoyed with the girls pressing her like that, "Why must they do that? If Lucy isn't comfortable talking about personal things like that, they should just respect her and drop it."

"What? You don't wanna hear about how I made her head spin and moan my name out in pleasure? Funny, thought you'd be curious how Lucy is in bed, Natsu."

That bastard. I clenched my fist up, ready to beat the hell out of him for talking about Lucy in that way, I almost connected with his face but he caught my fist before it could make contact.

"Don't ever degrade Lucy like that in front of me." I warned him.

"Or what? You'll fight me?"

"If I have to, I'll beat the living shit out of you."

"And just where will that get you but to confirm what I already know and Lucy to resent you for hurting her boyfriend."

"Yeah, and what is that? What do you supposedly know, Sting."

He drops my hand and waves me off then rolls his eyes at me, "I'm not as dumb and oblivious as you are. You'll figure it out eventually on your own. I just want to make it clear that Lucy is mine and there is no way I am going to let her go."

"The hell are you talking about, Eucliffe?!"

"Nevermind about that. I came here to talk, not to fight." Sting said with a sigh.

"So talk." I said, you better talk quick Sting. Just your mere presence makes me want to beat the hell out of you.

"Well as you already know, Lucy is my girlfriend. Which means that we will be spending lots and lots of time together which also means, I have to be the gentleman and get along with all of her friends. And considering you are her best friend besides Levy, I was hoping to let bygones be bygones for her sake."

As much as I despise him, I know that he is right. I let out a long sigh, "Alright. I'll mind my manners but only for Luce."

"Good. It's settled then." Sting held out a hand for me to shake.

I was hesitant at first, it's no secret that I do not trust him one bit but for Lucy I will just have to learn to accept it. As long as he keeps her safe and happy, that is all I care about.

"Don't worry so much Dragneel, she will be in good hands with me. I love her and because I love her, I promise to never do anything to hurt her."

I took his hand, both of us locking eye contact. After a bit he got out of the pool, grabbed his towel and left. I let out a long sigh I hadn't realized I had been holding. Once upon a time Sting looked up to me, he always had since he was young. Even after the games we got along fine, sparing with one another off and on, those were some good times as I remember sharing laughs with him. But looking back and thinking about it, maybe there was another reason for always coming to the guild, and that reason was Luce. Recently, he had stopped coming to the guild to train with me and I had been hearing a few rumors about him, whether they are true or not does not matter. I had always wondered the reason why but I let it go thinking that life just got in the way as it often does and taking care of a whole guild isn't an easy task. Though there has been something about him that makes me uneasy and because of that my guard is up. Believe me when I say I will hold you to that promise, Eucliffe. And I am not one to take promises so lightly.

**End of Natsu's P.O.V**

I yawn and stretch as I make my way out of the bathroom and over to the bed where Sting is already laying down, waiting for me. I am just freshly out of the shower and dressed in just a tank top and panties for pajamas.

"Long day, I take it?" Sting asks me as I settle under the covers.

"You wouldn't believe half of the stuff the girls were trying to get me to talk about." I giggled, recalling when Kanna bluntly asked me how Sting is in bed.

He chuckled, "Oh I can imagine. So a successful day then?"

"Actually yes. Everyone accepts our relationship, it feels so nice knowing that my family approves. I don't know where I'd be without them, they mean so much to me Sting."

"I know. I feel the same way about my guild."

I yawned again and snuggled into him. He is laying on his back, wrapping his arms around me, I sigh in content.

"Speaking of guilds, how are we going to make this work? Being a master takes a lot of responsibility, you can't just up and leave for some girl."

"Hey, you are not just some girl to me Lucy. We'll figure it out, have a little hope for us, yeah?"

I smiled sleepily, "Yeah."

"Awe, is someone getting tired?"

I giggled, "Duh."

"That's too bad. I had some other things in mind." Sting said, turning around so he is on top of me.

"Sting...what are you doing."

He ignores my protest and chuckles as he easily slips off my panties. I bite my lip, getting lost in the feel of his lips on my skin making their way to my entrance and loving the feel of his tongue slipping inside me. I gasp a moan out in pleasure, my body instantly relaxes as he does this. Then all of a sudden he stops.

"W-what did you do that for?"

He smirked getting all cocky, "Oh, I was under the impression that you were too tired for any kind of fun tonight."

I pout and roll over so I'm the one on top now, "Hard to sleep when you tease me so."

He chuckles and I smile at him, shaking my head at his playfulness. Oh boy, just what have I gotten myself into.


	7. Chapter 6

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 6

Homeward Bound

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

There is so much chatter around the table of a cafe, everyone talking about what they are going to do once we are home. Today is the last day of our little vacation, we are catching the 4 o'clock train back to Magnolia so we are having one last lunch together before departing. Reflecting on everything, I say this trip has been a much needed and well deserved time away from the guild and all things stressful. I feel so content and happy and I'm sure so does everyone else. It's around 1 o'clock right now so we have a few hours before we need to head to the train station, we are all talking and planning for what to do until then. I grab my strawberry banana smoothie and take a sip, and as I do, I feel a hand rest at my back. I turn to look who it is and see Sting, I smile at him as he bends down to kiss me. The girls and guys oohing us at our PDA.

"Hey, Little Fairy."

"Hey." I giggled at him.

"You two are just the sweetest thing." Levy pipes up, smiling at us.

"Yeah, you better not screw it up Sting." Kanna comments back.

I blush and bite my lip, looking at Sting, he seems to have just come from the beach. He's in nothing but his swim trunks and sandals, his tank top resting over his shoulder. I can still see the water droplets falling from his sexy toned chest, just looking at him gives me chills. But at Kanna's comment it luckily brought me out of my reverie. Sting then lifted me up out of my chair, I yelled a bit in protest but he just chuckled and sat in my seat and put me on his lap.

"Oh don't worry Kanna, I know full well how lucky I am."

The girls are gushed and awed, I shook my head and rolled my eyes, continuing to drink my smoothie.

"So, what are your plans today?"

"Oh well it's actually our last day here so we were just discussing what to do before we leave in a few hours." I explained.

"You're going home today?" He asked me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"It's okay, that just means that my trip is cut short by a few days. I'll come back with you."

I nearly fell off his lap, "Uh what?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun. Why not?"

"Um...okay." I said, smiling.

"Great, when are we leaving?"

"Train leaves at 4." Laxus informs him.

We spent the next few minutes figuring out a game plan and once one was made we could relax and stop wondering what to do. We have decided to just relax at the beach for an hour or two then go pack up around 3 to be ready to board the train at 4. Good thing I already have my suit on under my clothes, it's my pink one with yellow stars on it. I relax with Levy on the beach, reading a book, both of us laying down on beach towels. Hoping to finally finish that book I was reading, Lovers Undoing, the day everything started between Sting and I. Everyone else is in the water or somewhere enjoying the beach for as long as we can before heading home. First thing I'll probably do once I am home is have a small dinner then go to bed, I am in for some much needed rest. I didn't get that much sleep last night as Sting had made sure to keep me well awake for all he wanted to do to me, not that I'm complaining. His touch is something I've come to crave and want more and more as time goes on.

Sting falls to the side next to me, "Why in the world are you all the way over here, Little Fairy?"

"Reading. Obviously." I said nonchalantly.

I heard him huff and chuckle, before I knew it, he lifted me up. My book falling in the sand which angers me further, why does he feel the need to disrupt me when I am reading? He's just like Natsu when it comes to that.

"Sting! Put me down!" I yelled in protest.

He just laughed as he tossed me into the ocean, I quickly came back up from the water and tackled him, pulling him down with me. I keep myself afloat as he is still wiping the water from his face, I laugh and stick my tongue out.

"Ha! What now? Looks like I just managed to take out the oh so strong Sting Eucliffe!" I teased, flexing my arms like they had as many muscles as he does.

In an instant arms are wrapped around my stomach, my eyes widen knowing what he is about to do.

"Sting, no, no, no, no. I'm sorry, please don't."

All I get in response is him dragging me back into the water, once I resurface I splash him as a way of getting back at him.

He swims closer to me, "Alright, I'm sorry." He said and is about to give me a kiss but I just splash water in his face and laugh.

I then quickly try to run-swim away from him to avoid any revenge he might serve my way. I make it to the shore by the time he starts to come after me. I'm laughing the whole time as we play our little game of chase until he catches me by the arm and spins me around into him and lifts me up. He sets me down and I wrap my arms around his neck as we then share a kiss. That one kiss deepening more and more, I can't help but break out into a smile.

"I think I'm starting to fall for you." I said barely above a whisper but enough for him to hear me.

With that said he chuckles in joy and spins me around once more while kissing me. Yup, I'm totally done for. I can feel my heart totally swelling with happiness it can't be contained any longer, he has shown me what it is to love someone else in only a matter of weeks. It soon came time for us to pack and head for the train, which the packing part did not take long at all to do. So now, I am sitting on the train as Sting lays down next to me on the seat, his head in my lap and I rub his back. Wendy tried her best to help his motion sickness but it rendered useless as she got caught off guard with the nausea herself and couldn't finish the spell. But thankfully it wasn't long before we got to Magnolia around 6pm everyone said their goodbyes and separated.

I grudgingly walked the rest of the way to my apartment, Sting following behind helping me carry my luggage. I think he was just happy to be off of that train. I just told Sting to set the luggage by my closet, I'll take care of it tomorrow. I looked around in my kitchen to see what I could whip up quick for dinner. I'll have to make a bit more than usual with Sting here. And if he's anything like the other dragon slayers, he has a big appetite. I look in my fridge, I sigh, it looks like I'll have some shopping to do tomorrow as well. I grabbed the container of leftover spaghetti and put that in a pot to warm it up. I feel a pair of arms around me as I stir the spaghetti, making sure all parts of it gets warmed up.

"Looks good." He comments.

"Thanks."

He asked me where my plates were and I showed him, he then set the table for us while the food was being prepared. The spaghetti did not take long to prep, I served it on the plates then put the dirty pot in the sink for me to wash later after we eat. Sitting down at my table with him is so comforting and is really humbling to say the least. I start to wonder just how many more meals we will be able to share like this, daydreaming of what could be. Sting and I engage in some small talk while we eat and then he helps me gather the dishes. I hum a little tune while washing the dishes and he said he would be back in a bit as he wants to surprise me with something. I put the few dishes that needed to be done to dry on the rack, upon doing so Sting comes back into the kitchen and takes my hands in his.

"Close your eyes."

I purse my lips and raise an eyebrow at him to which he sighs and smiles at.

"Trust me."

I shake my head at him and do as asked. We walk to what I recognize as my bathroom feeling the cool tile under my bare feet, the smells of vanilla and cherry blossoms fill the room.

"Okay, open." He tells me.

I gasp a little at the beautiful sight, the lights are off in the bathroom with the only light coming from candles that are placed intricately around the bath, which is filled with bubbles and nice hot water. The whole scene reminds me of the night sky with the way the candles are lit. Oh my Mavis! I can't believe this, he planned a romantic bubble bath for us, this is the sweetest thing anyones ever done for me. Aside from when I was sick that one year and missed the harvest festival, where a certain pink haired goofball pulled out an entire tree just so I didn't miss it. I look up at him, the dim light from the candles illuminating his face, some of his more dominant features more prominent. Like his strong jaw line, adams apple and piercing blue eyes. I stand on my tip toes and kiss him.

"Thank you, this is really sweet of you."

He smiled, "Your welcome."

I giggled as I slowly undressed myself and climbed into the bath. He strips himself and climbs in the bath behind me, I sigh and relax with my back to his chest. I've seen him naked enough times by now to kinda get used to it. I just like how I can feel so comfortable with him, nothing is rushed or pressured with him. His hands trail their way up my arm to my shoulder, I moved my head to the side as he started to massage me. I giggled a bit.

"What are you being all sweet for?" I asked.

He chuckled, "What? I can't just give the woman I love a massage."

I smirked a little, "I mean all of this."

I motioned a circle with my hand indicating the romantic bath plus a massage, what did I ever do to deserve such kindness.

"Is it such a crime to want to do something nice for you?" He asked me.

"Well, no."

"Alright then." He said, then kissed the top of my head.

I sighed and closed my eyes, allowing myself to relax and loosen up the tension that resides in my body by focusing on his hands so skillfully rub out the knots in my shoulders. We both sat in the bath in a sweet silence, I became entranced with his heartbeat that I must have been so relaxed and soothed that if it weren't for me feeling a little chill from the water, I would have fallen asleep. We both got out of the bath and he handed me a towel for me to dry off first as he knew I was cold but I didn't take it, instead I just stood on my tip toes and kissed him. My arms wrapped themselves around his neck as he slid his hands down my body and lifted me up, firmly grabbing my ass as we started to make out. He sits down on my bed, my legs straddling his lap, he holds me closer to him. I bite the bottom of his lip, doing so, he lets out a low growl that I find entirely attractive. He starts to kiss and suck on my neck and I put my hand over his erection and start moving up and down, he growls again in pleasure as I position myself and insert him in me. I can feel his entirety at this angle as I move my hips slowly, it feels way too damn good.

In an instant he flips me over to where he is on top and thrusts slowly, hitting my spot every time. I am so relaxed and aroused by him it's not even funny, I can't even tell how many times I had an orgasm already. Being in this moment with him is so vulnerable to me, but with every caress of his hands on my body and kiss from him it feels much more than like. It's like the kind of intimacy that you only read about in books, it isn't rushed and is at it's on pace and is utterly beautiful. Exploring each other, etching every inch in your mind to make sure you never forget the way it feels. My heart and my mind have finally agreed on something for once, how much I am already falling in love with this man. In less than a day he had already caused me to forget my sorrow and longing for someone I couldn't have, he helped me find my smile and laughter again. There aren't enough words in the human language to ever describe how thankful and appreciative of him I am.

I let out a relaxed sigh, "I love you."


	8. Chapter 7

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 7

Plans and Petty Arguments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

Laughter fills the space between all of us sitting around a booth, enjoying each other's company. Sting has an arm over my shoulders while across from us are Levy and Gajeel, we joined each other to have breakfast here at the guild. Mira makes the best breakfast food in my opinion, I take a sip of my orange juice to wash the rest of the food down. I ordered the french toast with eggs, Levy had the same thing as me except mine had added cinnamon. Sting and Gajeel ordered similarly as well, heavy on the meat like bacon and sausage, I shake my head passing it off as a Dragon Slayer thing. It has been about a week since we got back from vacation, Sting and I spent the past few days cleaning up my apartment and shopping together. It's safe to say that I could get used to this kind of thing, it seems so utterly normal and hey isn't that what anyone really wants in the end? Someone they can share everything with, 50/50, and be happily content. Sting cracked a sarcastic joke with Gajeel and Gajeel almost choked on his food at the comment, which obviously sends the rest of us at the table in an uproar.

Which was shortly interrupted by an irritated Natsu just coming into the guild, a frantic looking Lisanna behind him. His nostrils are flared, fists clenched and he makes his way over to me. I slowly stand up, wondering what could possibly set those two in such a nasty argument.

"Natsu, will you please just listen to me?!" She shouts after him.

"Enough, Lisanna! I won't hear another word from you about this." Natsu spun around and yelled back at her.

"But Nats-" She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

He got out of her grasp, "Get off me! Don't grab me like that! Let it the fuck go Lisanna!"

Lisanna backed off and then ran off towards the bar where Mira was, refilling some drinks. Natsu sighed and continued walking towards me.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked worried, arms crossed across my chest.

He waved it off, "Yeah, sorry you had to witness that. Is there a chance I could talk to you, Luce?"

"Of course." I said waiting for him to speak.

"I-I meant alone." He said after a while when I didn't move.

I looked back at Sting, not knowing if I should after that debacle, Natsu hasn't had time to cool off or anything from the argument. Not saying he would ever do anything to hurt me but he may not be in the right state of mind right now, that was a major show of rage just now. Sting nodded his head and I sighed.

"O-oh, well let's go then." I said, walking towards the pool door to get outside.

Once outside we found a nice quiet spot by some trees in the far right corner and we sat there for a few moments before he began to speak.

"I wanted to talk to you about that job I promised we'd go on." He started.

"Oh, you really don't have to, I-I mean I would love to but if you're too busy I totally unders-"

"Luce, you talk too much." He said with a smirk, shaking his head at me, cutting me off.

I bit my lip to keep me from blurting anything out, I wonder if that is the reason for Lisanna and him fighting. Even now that I am with someone else, does she not trust that I'd do anything? That kinda hurts, if it weren't for me backing down when I had the chance to tell him my true feelings all that time ago, they wouldn't even be together. She should seriously give me more credit than that, I know when and how not to cross any boundaries, plus I know how stubbornly loyal I am, I would never do anything to jeopardize what I have with Sting.

"Anyway, I found a simple enough job for us to do but we'd have to make ready to leave today. The job runs out by tomorrow night, if that happens it'll just move on to another guild." He explained, reaching in his pocket to hand me a piece of paper.

It was the poster for the job, an elderly woman's prized possession had been stolen on her carriage ride home in Clover Town. She's a wealthy lady, well that explains why the bandits would try picking her pockets. Whoever finds her treasure and returns it to her will receive 5,000J as a reward. Hmm, seems doable plus the extra money will always help.

"Simple take out bandits job? I'm in." I told him with a smile.

He smiled back at me, "I figured you would be so when did you want to head out."

"Well, how about after lunch? That way I can go home and pack up a quick bag for the trip."

"Sounds like a plan." He said.

I stood up and we both headed back into the guild, I took my seat back at the booth and explained everything to Sting. I told him about the job, how long I should be gone and everything in between.

"You should go, I trust you Lucy. Besides it'll give you time with your other best friend, no offense Levy, and give me time to head back to Crocus to get a few of my things to bring back to your place. As much as I love your ocean scented detergent, I really can't keep washing the same outfit weeks on end."

I giggle a bit at his response, "You have a point."

He kissed my cheek, "I love you."

I smiled at him, I will never get tired of hearing that from him. Levy awed us and turned to Gajeel pouting.

"Why can't you ever be like that with me in public?"

Gajeel blushed and looked sheepish for being caught off guard but recovered quickly.

"Because the things I want to do to you are best left behind closed doors." He replied with a smirk that sent Levy's cheeks ablaze with blush.

Sting and I laughed at Levy's reaction then we all fell into a conversation about how her pregnancy is treating her and just your average normal small talk. Time passed as it often does and soon enough it was lunch time, after eating my turkey sub, Sting and I headed back to my apartment to pack for the day's travels. I sighed knowing this may be a very long trip but much too overdue, it's been far too long that it has just been the three of us out on a job. Part of me feels like the old Team Natsu is back, that lifts my heart in a different kind of joy that I hadn't had in a long time.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I frantically searched my room looking for the job poster I grabbed from the guild the other day, today is the day Luce and I go on that job. Only thing is I need to tell her about it as I already accepted the job from Mira. I know I left it in my nightstand drawer before I went to bed last night and I can't find it anywhere. Happy is helping me search the other part of the house for it as well.

"Looking for something, Natsu?" A voice says from behind me.

I turn around to see Lisanna holding the job poster in her hands, I gulp a little. I was hoping to keep it from her as long as I could so that she wouldn't flip out on me about going on a job with Luce. Only reason she knows that would probably be from Mira, as Mira is the one that has to send the reports into the counsel about who did what job and how long it took, stuff like that. I sigh and walk over to her, reaching for the paper.

"Were you ever planning on telling me that you were going on this job with _her_?!" She said the anger evident in her posture and voice, keeping the poster from my reach.

Annoyed, I grabbed the paper before she could take it from me again and stuffed it in my pants pocket.

"What is the big deal anyways?! It's just Luce, we've gone on dozens of jobs together before you even came back."

Lisanna got angrier, "That's not the point Natsu! You know how I feel about her, why would you betray me like that?!"

"Yeah which is insanely stupid. How many times must I tell you before it sticks in your thick skull?! Nothing like that has ever happened between us. I don't even know why you hate her so much, both of you used to be really good friends."

She puffed her cheeks out in anger, "It doesn't matter anymore. I don't like her and I don't trust her, I don't want you talking to her but you do anyway and what's worse is you don't care how much that hurts me."

"Don't you dare say that I don't care about you. There is no reason for you not to trust Luce, she has a boyfriend! Besides what is there not to like?! She's kind, generous, compassionate and I remember a time where she helped you confess your feelings to me."

She's quiet for a time and I took that as an opportunity to try and calm down so we can talk civilly about this. I sighed before speaking.

"There is really nothing for you to worry about. But can you please just try to see it from my perspective? I am trying my hardest here to keep you happy because that's all I want and I love you Lisanna. Luce is my best friend, I miss her. It's just one job, what could it hurt?"

"I don't care. I'm not comfortable with you around her, that should be reason enough for you to be able to respect the girl you claim to love."

I yelled in frustration, "I claim to-? Are you kidding me right now?! Are you seriously doubting how I feel about you?!"

She didn't say anything and I shook my head and stormed off, heading towards the guild. I don't have time for this bullshit, I have a job with my best friend to do and no one, not even Lisanna, is going to keep me from doing so. I promised Luce and I never break my promises. I can understand her insecurities and whatever, mainly because Mira and Erza helped explain it to me, but I will not stand for being accused of not loving someone when I do. I have been nothing but loyal and honest with her throughout our entire relationship, is what I am not enough for her?! She tries to catch up to me but in my anger, I am too quick, I swing open the guild doors before she can even come within arms length of me.

"Natsu, will you please just listen to me?!" She shouts after me.

"Enough, Lisanna! I won't hear another word from you about this."

I spun around and yelled back at her, she has me so furious with her it's not even funny. She isn't even trying to understand me or take my feelings into consideration. No, it's all about her! Ugh! I don't know what to do anymore, she makes me want to rip my hair out.

"But Nats-" She pleaded, grabbing my arm.

I quickly got out of her grasp, it is seriously not wise for her to try and touch me right now. With how angry she just made me.

"Get off me! Don't grab me like that! Let it the fuck go Lisanna!"

Lisanna gasped in shock, she knew she just crossed a line with me and knows that I am too angry right now to even talk about this. The look of hurt on her face made my heart ache but there isn't much I can do to reassure her when she doesn't listen to me. Lisanna backed off and then ran off towards the bar where Mira was, refilling some drinks, I sighed and made my way back over towards Luce. Seeing her worried about me makes me feel relieved knowing she still cares about me, I was still a bit afraid that after how I acted at the resort she'd hate me. I'm so glad that we got everything back to being okay between us. I smile at her knowing that going on this job will be a good thing and hopefully we can get back to how it used to be, before all the chaos.

**End of Natsu's P.O.V**

I wave at Natsu to let him know that I am here. We decided to go on foot since Clover Town really is not that far away from Magnolia, the bandits that hide out near there are usually in the forest areas by the main road where all the travel of goods is.

I smiled upon catching up with him, pulling my bag up to me. Happy sitting on his shoulder as he turns around and greets me.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	9. Chapter 8

Perfect Doesn't Last

Chapter 8

Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

"This is your last chance, Thief. Return what you stole unless you want to end up like your comrades." announced, hands on hips, smirking.

The guy looked at me with utter malice as he looked over and saw what was done to his buddies, Natsu came to my side and grins. If only we could have spared the forest but with Natsu with me, that was a little harder than said. A few trees still fall behind us, at my feet are the ashes of the poor plants that got in Natsu's way. The bandits put on a pretty good fight but we easily bested them, now all was left was this one guy that held a satchel full of stolen goods. Natsu created a fireball in his hand for emphasis.

"I'd listen to the lady if I were you, bud." Natsu said, chuckling.

"Alright, fine, fine just take it! It's nothing but junk anyways!" The bandit said, then threw the satchel at us and ran away.

"Whelp that was easier than I thought, you can return now." I said smiling, turning to my left where my spirit was.

"Always a pleasure, Mi' Lady." Capricorn said bowing to me before returning to the spirit world.

Natsu happily picks up the satchel carelessly letting the contents of it fall out of the bag. Jewelry and a book now lay in the dirt, I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Natsu helps me put the things back and hands me the satchel, both of us agreeing that it would be best for me to hold it. I held the book in my hands, it had a brown leather binding, and it seemed expensive. The binding had a vine design etched into it, I turned it over and read the title. Everlasting. I wonder what it is about.

"What do you say to some grub, Happy?" Natsu said, breaking my thoughts.

"Aye."

"Really Natsu? Don't you think we should focus on returning the woman's belongings first?"

"R-right, of course Luce. That's what I meant."

I shake my head and roll my eyes at him, "Uh huh sure it was."

Luckily, Clover Town was not that far away from the bandits hideout, my hunch was right they were camping out near the main roads. We followed the road all the way into the town, I practically had to drag Natsu along before he ditched me for the food stands in the marketplace. The old woman I later learned was named Violet Haythorn, she is around 70 years old, is a widow and has four children, she lives a nice quiet life. Just an unfortunate event of circumstance, she also inherited her late husband's flower shop and left the rich society to have a simple cottage and mind the shop. Natsu and I found her little cottage no problem, it is a little ways from the town but still close enough for a view of it. I knocked on the door and we heard shuffling in the little house until someone came to open the door.

An old woman with a kind, gentle face answered the door with a smile, "Yes, may I help you?"

"A-actually ma'am it is us who have helped you." I answered with a smile.

She looked confused and what looked like something just reminded her she said, "Goodness me, where are my manners? Won't you excuse an old woman's forgetful mind. Come in, come in."

We did as was told and she led us to a little kitchen, the room smelled heavily of lavender and spices. It was very quaint and homey, the atmosphere in her is welcoming. The lace tablecloth looks like it was hand woven with tiny snowflakes etched in the design. She grabbed some dishes from the cupboard and set them on the table, the teacups were of fine china much like what I had been used to growing up. Flowers were painted on them along with a gold trim around the ring of the cup, it all looked so beautiful. She put a tea kettle over the stove to heat up the water, Natsu and I sat in a comfortable silence waiting for her to finish up. Natsu even got up out of his chair to help her when she looked as if she were having trouble lifting the kettle once it was hot. She smiled and patted him on his back.

"Such a gentleman, you are a very lucky young lady." She complimented

I blushed and shook my head, " Oh, we aren't a couple."

"My apologies. It is a shame though. You two seem like a good match."

I simply smiled and thanked her for the tea as she settled down in a chair.

"Alright, what brings you by." She asked, pulling her sweater closer, the chill from the open window settling in the house.

Natsu fishes out the job poster, "Were you the one that put this job out?"

She grabbed her glasses that were on a chain around her neck to read the flyer, smiling.

"Why yes, that was me. Are you young ones from a guild?" She asked, a puzzled look on her face.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am we are. We are Fairy Tail wizards."

Her face brightened at the realization and smiled fondly, "How lovely, I've heard so many great things about that guild. You two are so lucky to be part of something like that."

"Would you mind telling us what exactly happened?" Natsu asked after a sip of tea.

"Certainly, I had just come from my favorite spot in the woods, my husband and I used to go there often… Anyways I was just simply minding my own business when those bandits came out of nowhere and stole my things.."

She trailed off, her gaze looking hazy and dreamlike as the memories came back to her. My heart went out to her in that moment as I knew it brought her pain. I cleared my throat and took the satchel off from around my shoulder and set it on the table for her, her face lit up in wonderment upon seeing it.

"You've found it." She started almost dreamlike as she reached in the bag and pulled out the book, leaving the jewels in their place.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she gently ran her finger along the bind of the book. I smiled knowing that was her most prized possession.

"A book? A book was your most precious treasure?" Natsu asked shocked, clearly confused.

She laughed, "Dear boy you don't understand. Sometimes in life the most precious thing to ever possess is something with meaning, you can have dozens of jewels but only one thing that means more to you than anything in the world. For you see, this was my husband's favorite book, he passed it down to me before he passed."

She opened the book to the first page which is usually blank but it wasn't, there was handwriting on it. She cleared her throat and took a shaky breath before reading us the inscription.

_My Dearest Vi,_

_I hate to say this but the time is drawing near, my time in this world is almost up. I hope for you to find solace within these pages like I have so many times before. Please do try your best to not let your sadness cause too much despair in my absence. Though I will be gone physically, you will never be truly alone. I shall always watch over you and be with you always, even death can not keep me from you. You are the greatest gift I could have ever stumbled into meeting, my love you will be forever eternal. We may be separated for some time but please do live the rest of your days filled with joy and tranquility, so many blessings have been bestowed upon us through our long journey together. And when that journey comes to an end, I will be waiting for you in your final moments to guide you to a new adventure awiting for us._

_Love Always,_

_Peter_

I rested my hand over hers in comfort, showing her my empathy and understanding. Tears filled my eyes as well and she and I both smiled at each other. After a while of talking, I had just sat back and listened to her stories of when her husband was still alive, they had so many fond and loving memories. We shared some laughs and then it was our time to leave if we wanted to get home by tonight. She thanked us immensely and let us keep her jewels for a reward, I tried not to take them but she insisted. Practically shoved them in my hands, I told her I would come visit her sometime and she said that she would like that very much. I only hope that one day I can share a love story that magnificent. It wasn't long before Natsu and I had gotten about half way back to Magnolia on foot after stopping at a restaurant. Of course, we couldn't leave without eating our fill, and Natsu took most of our reward to feed himself. I smiled and shook my head remembering him making me laugh and wonder how he can just shovel food in his mouth the way he does. I've learned not to question it and just take it as it's just Natsu being well, Natsu. I look up at the dark sky, the stars glittering up in the big mass of midnight blue and sigh. Natsu pokes a stick with the fire we made to keep warm while Happy is already asleep, we decided to camp out for the night and head home at sun up. It sure has been a long, long day. I raised an eyebrow looking at him, he's acting strange.

"Natsu? Are you okay?"

He turns toward me and then looks back in the fire, "Yeah."

I sighed and moved to sit next to him and bumped his shoulder with mine, "C'mon Natsu. I know you , that is the matter?"

He smirked a little which fell, "Well, I'm pretty sure you have an idea what that fight between Lisanna and I was yesterday, was about."

I sighed, "Oh, that."

"Yeah. That."

He stands up and starts pacing, getting agitated and then threw his arms in the air. "I just don't get it!"

"It's like she wants me to cut you out of my life completely! Apparently I can't be with her and still be your friend. She won't be happy any other way, I have tried and tried getting her to understand but it's like she doesn't even care how I feel. You're my best friend Luce, I will never turn my back on you. You've been there for me through everything, you get me like no one else does, you are important to me. I can't just- I won't choose."

He sighed heavily and sat back down next to me, I bit my lip as I know why she is acting the way she is. But I see his point, she does not have to be that extreme about it, so much so that she even goes as far as ignoring him.

"I just wish I knew why….I love her so much Luce but lately, I feel like I'm not enough for her."

I cleared my throat, I can't believe I am about to do this.

"W-well, I may know why she's like that around me."

He looked to me, curious and waiting for me to continue, I sighed. "Before I tell you, promise me you won't interrupt me and you won't freak out."

He raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly, "Okay. I promise, Luce."

"Now I am going to be completely honest with you okay?"

"Alright." He said drawing out the word and looking curiously at me.

"Before all of this, before me and Sting, before you and Lisanna, there was a time where I kinda fell in love with you. Actually there is no kinda about it… I was in love with you, Natsu."

"What?" He said, completely shocked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I was in love with you. I never told you because at the time I finally got the courage to, Lisanna came back from Edolas. I was too late. You looked so happy, I didn't want to ruin anything for you by confessing, so I kept it to myself. That is until Lisanna found out...that's why we stopped being friends. She didn't want you to leave her for me, she thinks you may have feelings for me in return and that scared her, I guess she never got over that. She should have by now, it's been about a year and I'm with Sting now, she shouldn't see me as a threat anymore."

Natsu sat back in shock, "Wow. T-that makes total sense now but still Lisanna shouldn't have to feel that way. Doesn't she know I love her?"

"I'm sure she does know but maybe there is something deeper beyond that. Just talk to her when we get back home and find out."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Thanks Luce."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get some sleep before the walk home. Goodnight."

I told him patting my lap and getting up to go over to my sleeping bag. He grabbed my arm gently.

"Luce, I know that wasn't easy for you to tell me. Thank you. I just wished you told me sooner."

"Would it have changed anything if I did?"

He opened his mouth to answer me then closed it again, a loss for words as he goes deep in thought. I laugh and wave it off.

"Look, don't worry about it. I got over it a long time ago, I'm just glad you are happy. Plus being with Sting, I feel so free with him. So alive. He's the one I'm in love with, I wouldn't have it any other way. So, are we good?"

He took my pinky finger in his, "We're good."


End file.
